Cyberno.α
Cyberno.α is a playable character in Doom Dome Battle series. She appears playable in the first two installments, Warriors of Babylon and has a game focused on her named Mission Alpha. Before she was turned into a cyborg by Denzel Pyrotic, she was Victoria Rock. Gameplay Alpha fights using her light sword for quick slashes and a variety of weapons on the other hand including but not limited to; electric stun, grapple hook, bombs and freeze beam. She is a quick and agile character who has decent strength and defense, but does not have much range in attacks. Her Doom Attack is Time Lapse in which she activates her Time Machine and summons a large dinosaur from the past that runs across the stage and devours the opponent, only to spit them out in the end. If they're KO'd they are munched into tiny little pieces by the dinosaur. Story History Originally Alpha was born as a human girl by the name of Victoria Rock. She was still a child during the events of the first game, and grew up in the bad alternative future of Wildefort where Nikolai Pyrotic became the dictator of the city. She lived in constant fear, despite being a regular citizen in the inner city. One day Madarai broke out of his asylum and assaulted the city and crossed paths with Victoria and landed her a fatal stab wound. Her body was found by Denzel Pyrotic who couldn't help her that much but saw the oppertunity to turn her into a cyborg that eventually could save all of them from this dreadful life. Mission Alpha Alpha is the main character in Mission Alpha. She is made by Denzel to defeat Fuhrer PyroticNikolai Pyrotic in the past to save the future. In the game she has to collect a Paradox-and Time Machine to travel back into the past. She gets the Paradox Machine from Jeon Nam-Seok after defeating Madarai and the Time Machine out of the chemical plant after defeating Justin Bailey. Afterwards she has to get her memories back from Dolan Flump but afterwards the energy of the Time and Paradox machines gets stolen and transferred into Terminus. She makes contact with Scarlet Blair, the Illuminati Goddess to regain these powers and then goes to Pyrotic to kill him and safe Wildefort. Terminus and Dolan manage to get away, the plan to sent Dolan to the past. Alpha fights and defeat Pyrotic and chases the other two afterwards and manages to defeat Terminus. She goes into the time portal along with Commander Wildefort to stop this future from happening, leading to the events of the first game. Doom Dome Battle She first appears in the future where she and Commander Wildefort head back to the past to stop Pyrotic from making this bad future happen. When arriving in the past, Wildefort sends her on a mission to go to his office and retrieve a metallic box that has be used for stopping Ragnarok and Pyrotic. Once Alpha arrives as the office she is confronted by Terminus X9 and defeats him. Insulting him for being less strong than he is in the future. On command of Wildefort she has to head towards the laboratory of Professor Pyrotic. There she sees his younger version accompanied by his assistant Vespa Agalma who defends her boss, thinking he is doing something to cure the mutants. Alpha defeats her and makes her realise that Pyrotic is evil, at that moment Terminus appears again and shoots at the two. Vespa quickly grabs Alpha to get out of the place. As they fall out of the building they are rescued by Ultra-Man. Alpha thanks them both for saving her but she has to return to Pyrotic to defeat him. Vespa warns her that the defense of the place has been made stronger now that he knows he is in danger. Alpha understands and heads inside. At the top she sees Commander Wildefort dead and engages battle with Pyrotic to eventually kill him in the end. Alpha returns to the office of Wildefort where she unfreezes Mayor Wildefort who thanks her and Alpha explains who she is. Wildefort offers her a job as assistant to which Alpha says that always has been the plan. Doom Dome Battle 2 She reappears in Doom Dome Battle as a playable character. She restores Pyrotic with parts of Ragnarok to make him into Pyrotic EX. Warriors of Babylon Alpha appears as a warrior summoned by Gilgamesh in Warriors of Babylon. Not only Alpha is playable but as well as her human life Victoria Rock who was brought back from the past and continued an entirely different life in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Alpha is the only character of the Doom Dome Battle series to appear as a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. References *Based on the regular gynoids from movies such as Deus Ex Machina and Chappie. *The concept of a time-travelling robot has been done several time and thus is based of that trope, her name however bears a resemblance to that of Cyborg 2087 which was a low budget film of a cyborg travelling in time. *Her original name, Victoria Rock, is taken from the DC superhero Cyborg, whose real name is Victor Stone. *Her slimsuit in Mission Alpha is based on the slimsuit Sam wears in Totally Spies. *She is one of the two characters to have a game focused on her, the other being Rokukai. *Alpha has the most playable appearances of any character in the game, being playable in 4/5 games. Gallery Cyberno.αBabylon.png|Alpha as she appears in Warriors of Babylon Cyberno.α.png|Cyberno.α Cyberno.αCover.png|Cover art Cyberno.α - Swap.png|Palette Swap Cyberno.α - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: First Lady Cyberno.αProfile.png|Profile Cyberno.α - Sailor.png|Sailor Cyberno.α - Slimsuit.png|Slimsuit Cyberno.α - Gothica.png|Gothica Cyberno.α - Kimono.png|Kimono Cyberno.α - Arctic.png|Arctic Cyberno.α - Rubber.png|Rubber Cyberno.α - Pixelator.png|Pixelated CybernoAlphaVictory.png|Cyberno.α in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Alive Category:Asexual Characters